


Jellicle Kingdom

by Queen_of_Mischief



Series: Fairytales as Told by Cats [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Disney meets Cats, F/M, M/M, Mute Victoria, non-disney meets Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Pairings: (mains) Rum Tum Tugger X Mistoffelees and Plato X Victoria. (Sides) Mungojerrie X Rumpleteazer, Skimbleshanks X Jennyanydots, Munkustrap X Demeter, Macavity X Bombalurina and Old Deuteronomy X Grizabella.Rating: ExplicitWarnings: Sexual language, sexual themes, and violence.An: to my readers I’ve actually been thinking about this for a long time,this is a retelling of the story Swan Lake, but with the Cats from Cats. if you guys are liking this please don’t be afraid to comment for more and if you are interested in seeing them in other fairytales.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger, Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Series: Fairytales as Told by Cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681204
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

#  Chapter One

One fine day a young lad was pacing in front of the Queen’s room, the lad was dressed in very fancy middle class grabs; was fairly tall despite his young age, and could be identified with his black hair and blue eyes. His name was Alonzo and the reason why he was pacing was because he was waiting for some hopefully good news, more minutes went by before the royal advisor came out of the Queen’s room “how is she? Are my brother or sister okay? Can I see them?” Alonzo asked the advisor only for the advisor to walk past him and address the crowd of villagers standing under the balcony of the palace “Proud people of Vicarage warf I am pleased to announce that the queen has given birth to a baby boy,” the crowd started cheering but stopped when the advisor continued “and a baby girl. It is a joyous day for us all and the queen invites everyone to attend the party tonight to celebrate!” Once Alonzo heard that news he ran back into the Queen’s room and onto her bed where she was resting, “is it true is it true mama? Do I have a brother and a sister?” The queen chuckles at her stepson’s enthusiasm “he’s lucky we were still cleaning them before he came in” the midwife playfully scolds before giving the Queen one of the children and keeping the other in her arms “Alonzo this is your little brother Mistoffelees,” the queen gestures to the boy on the midwife’s arms, moving closer he sees that Mistoffelees has black hair like himself but the ends have white tips and instead of two blue eyes his right eye is blue while his left is a golden brown colour, “,and this here is your baby sister Victoria” peering into the Queen’s arms it was hard to tell what’s blanket and what’s baby, with her Snow White skin and hair Alonzo nearly missed the black ends in her hair and much like their mother shared the crystal blue eyes. “They look interesting” Alonzo says and the women share a laugh “Yes though I am reminded of another set of twins,” “ofcourse Mistoffelees looks so much like my brother I miss him so much” at the sound of the Queen’s tearful voice Victoria tried letting out a wail but no one heard her “mama?” Alonzo panicked watching his sister “oh my is that natural?” The midwife calmed down the queen, giving Mistoffelees to Alonzo and taking Victoria to investigate, “mama can I shorten my brother’s name it’s really long” Alonzo asked and the queen caressed his cheek “of course you are still my son, we may not share blood but we share a bond, you need not ask for my permission in regards to your siblings. With your father gone I need you to be strong and help me raise your brother and sister” she tells him making him feel better “I dub thee Misto” he said playfully holding Misto up before he starts giggling making Alonzo bring him closer to check on him, the queen chuckles watching them before turning when the midwife came back in seeming grimmer than before “my Queen,your daughter though healthy your daughter is mute ma’am, she can not make a noise”. The queen took her daughter back in her arms and watches her giggle and gurgle without sound “it does not matter she will still be brought up like any other princess, I love all my children and do not care if they are different I will not judge as I hope my people does the same” The queen says bringing her other children into a hug and the midwives leave the room to inform the royal advisor.

*Timeskip to the party*

The throne room was decked out to the nines in celebration of the twin’s birth, on the pedestal sat the Queen on her throne and beside her was the King’s empty chair, The twins were dressed in royal garbes and placed in a double crib between the chairs. Thanking another old couple for their blessing towards her babes the queen sighed, looking around to find Alonzo standing away from her in his royal protector clothes, “Alonzo,” she called out to him and patted the empty chair to invite him over. He wanted to but didn’t want to get yelled at later for doing so, the queen huffed “Alonzo I don’t want to do this but if I must, I hereby order my stepson Alonzo to join me in the king’s chair” she orders and begrudgingly he obeys and sits down, putting his hand in the crib for the twin’s to play with since they must be as bored as he was. Soon a messenger walks up to the queen and her family “I have a gift from Bustohper Jones” he tells her making her stand up and look towards the entrance excited before being brought back with a cough from the messenger “My queen he isn’t here I’m afraid but there seems to be this parcel left with a message”. The deflation was visible on her face as she sat back down “oh, I’m sorry, please read the message” she said as Alonzo grabbed the parcel and the messenger unravelled the scroll “it says, '' To my dear baby sister Lisabeth It has been many a moon since you and I have last spoken or seen each other and for that I am sorry but I can not leave our ancestors home for reasons I can’t explain. I have heard of the birth of your twins and I am most excited and can’t wait for the day when I can meet them, until then my gift to them and to Alonzo are our old family crests,” he paused as Alonzo unwrapped the gift to reveal three collars, one that was a string of diamonds, a black bow tie and a simple black tie and all three had the queen’s ancestry crest of a cat hanging off of them. “I wanted them to have a symbol of our home so that they know they are always welcome here, even Alonzo who may not have pur blood coursing through his veins but has found a place in your ant twins’ hearts and for that I call him family. Sincerely your beloved Brother Bustopher Jones” the messenger finished swanning off as tears welled in the queen’s eyes. “Mother” Alonzo comforted her by patting her hand and she gratefully did the same, “what did he mean he can’t comsee you?” he asked “I don’t know but ever since I moved away to marry the King I haven’t seen him or anyone from my old kingdom in so long I can’t even remember. But these were what everyone wore as a symbol of our unity” she explains putting the diamonds on Victoria and holding her in her arms as Alonzo put on his own and gave Misto his.

Later on into the night a mysterious person comes up to the Queen and her children, making her nervous “halt sir, What is your name?” He chuckles not helping her nerves “my queen I am Lord Rothbart and I have come to see your new babes and may I say your daughter is very beautiful” he introduces. “Um thank you-” “I would be honoured if you would accept me as her future husband” he announced making Alozno stand infront on edge “my lord halt your tongue it is much too soon to be talking like that” the Queen says looking towards the guards just in case “but when she is of age?” Rothbart questioned “even when she is of age I would never control her life that way my children will marry for love not for status and power so leave now before I must use force” she warned and her guards moved closer with their swords. “Be that so for now, but mark my words when I visit again you better agree to my proposal or a terrible curse will befall you and your children” he promised disappearing into a cloud of smoke alarming the guards “search the area around the castle make sure he is gone” the captain orders his men and they do so. “Once they were sure he was gone for good the Queen relaxed “Alonzo promise me that you’ll always protect your brother and sister, Lord Rothbart gives me a bad feeling and I do not want him to get his hands on Victoria or Mistoffelees” she tells him “I promise you my mother and Queen I will never let them out of my sight and will protect them with my life” he declared making her smile “I know you will, you are just like your father fearless and protective” she brings her children into a hug fearing for their future and if Rothbart will make true on his word.

  
  


*eighteen years later*

A previously quiet castle was interrupted by a much older Alonzo running around yelling out “Mistoffelees! Victoria! Where are you two?!” They were meant to be in their rooms getting ready for the party tonight to celebrate their coming of age, it was to be the biggest event of the year and the new captain of the guards Alonzo had lost his siblings. Running around the maids and butlers he apologised as he ran past trying very hard to find them, “mistoffelees! Come out this instance! Victoria!” his temper was wearing thin, especially when it came to his brother, running into the Library he went down the ancient magic aisle and found his brother. “There you are, do you have to disappear from your duties?” Alonzo asked him “oh Alonzo, sorry I wanted to practice for tonight” was his halfhearted apology, every since he and victoria discovered they had powers, well he did Victoria had very minimal powers, but since he discovered them he’s been obsessed with becoming a great wizard much to Alonzo’s stressed out life. “Whatever do you know where your sister is?” he asked and then groaned seeing Misto’s nervous face “um no” resisting the urge to strangle his brother he runs out of the library to look for his sister with Mistoffelees following him. Victoria was currently outside in the rose garden playing with a white and light brown striped cat, she dubbed Mr Kitty, ‘mr kitty you are my only friend besides my brothers’ she thinks to herself petting his coat and he rubs himself on her lap purring in agreement, ‘you don’t care if i cant talk or not you will always be beside me’. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers running over to her, Alonzo stopping and looking her over and Misto bent over his knees panting. “Are you okay Misto?” she signed and Mr kitty ran off making her sad “I’m alright just trying to keep up with Alonzo” he replies and Alonzo kneels down looking over Victoria for any wounds “I’m fine” she signs to him, and he helps her up and dusts off her light pink day dress. “Well I wouldn’t be worried if you and Misto would just do as your told and stay inside the castle” he tells them as Misto hugged his sister “Sometimes Alonzo we need to be outside and breathe without having someone shoving all these lessons, rules and responsibilities down our throats” Misto spoke for him and his sister “when you are the future of the kingdom that's the price” he stressed to his brother “if it was that easy then why don’t you do it?” Misto taunts “Because I don’t have the royal blood you and Victoria share. To everyone else I’m just some kid that gets special treatment because my dad married the queen and got me as a bonus” Victoria sympathised with him and came up beside him ‘you are still our brother, And we know how hard you’ve worked to become the Captain of the guards for our sake’ she signed, Misto sighed joining them “she’s right I’m sorry for saying that, you promised mom you’d take care of us and you’ve done a great job” he earnestly tells his older brother as they hug. “I’m also sorry you do deserve to be normal kids despite being royalty but tonight you both turn eighteen and with that you both need to start acting like royalty, speaking of which the reason I was looking for you was because mother has already left for the party and soon we need to leave too before we are late” Alonzo says looking up at the sunset glow across the sky and sighing the twins leave the garden with Alonzo to get ready for the party.

  
  


Two hours later, the sky became dark and was littered with stars as the siblings set off to their party, Alonzo along with his sword strapped across his chest was dressed in a dark blue coat, black pants and a dark shirt under the coat, Mistoffelees wore a full black suit that had tiny diamonds sewn into the coat, he was looking forward to performing his magic for the kingdom and his family. Finally Victoria, who bloomed like a rose, was put into a white strapless dress with a corset top and a long white train, along with her hair being out up into an intricate braided bun, with two wisps of her hair with the black tips to frame her face, and for their mother’s sake they never took of the collars gifted to them by their uncle who they have yet to meet. Victoria was excited to finally be of age but what frightened her was the thought that now she was eighteen all manners of men and boys will come from all over the world to ask for her hand in marriage and take her away from her family. Though she knew her mother would never agree to any of them without Victoria’s input she feared what would happen when she was away from her mother’s protective embrace. Right at that moment the carriage stopped alerting the siblings “what's going on?” Misto asked “stay here” Alonzo ordered pulling out his sword and going outside to see what was wrong. Minutes tick by without any word so the twins stepped out of the carriage, Misto placed his hands in front of himself and Victoria ready to use his magic if they needed to flea. Alonzo looked away from the dark body in front of them and sees his siblings “misto, Victoria run!” he called out but as they turned to run they were stunned to see the figure appear in front of them “ahhhh if it isn’t my key to the throne. My dear victoria you have truly surpassed your mother’s beauty, take my hand and I’ll take my true place as King with you by my side” he said and Alonzo knew right away this was Rothbart “victoria don’t listen to him he’s evil” said girl was getting scared and couldn’t reply, so misto took matters into his own hands and used his magic to cast a cloud around Rothbart letting him get away.

“Ahhh! So you have inherited your mother’s magic, well little magician prepare to meet a master” Rothbart warned turning himself into a beast flying after the three. They tried to run but Rothbart’s new form was faster “so you reject me again my darling well I know a spell that will change that mind of yours,” he casts some magic trapping them in a magic bubble before he starts reciting the spell “, From this night on you’ll be no more, from the rays of sun and to your core you’ll human bodies will be no more. For with this spell I cast on thee you will be changed from now on, you’ll will be what you are not and others will not know of their fallen treasures, by this light and my power do not believe what you see for looks can be misleading and you’ll fall prey to what those deceiving. This spell will not be broken by stone or bone but by that of an ancient oath to moon and sun and those beings beyond!” he casts and the three experience a blinding pain, Alonzo tried to break the bubble but before he could, the pain became too much and he passed out along with his siblings unaware of what Rothbart has just done.


	2. Chapter two

Victoria’s

Feeling the warm sun on her body woke up the silent princess, one thing she noticed as she did was how bigger the world around her was, ‘did he shrink us?’ She thought to herself as she looked around trying to find her brothers. Standing up she immediately fell to the ground again, confused she looked down at her feet only to let out an inaudible shriek when she saw a white furred leg instead of her own human leg. Stumbling away as she tried to run to find a clear pond she looked down at her reflection and was greeted by a feline face, she knew then what that horrible magician did. Laying down she couldn’t stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, she was so dreading the night she would be crowned a full woman but now she would rather be human and with her mother again instead of her new reality of being an animal that can’t even make a noise, the birds around her sat on their branches and watched the white beauty cry by the pond.

  
  


Alonzo’s

When he awoke immediately he looked over himself and screamed when he saw cat parts, his screams awoke his little brother, “Alonzo keep it down the whole kingdom can-“ Misto’s words died in his through as he saw a multi-coloured cat in front of him “Alonzo you are a cat”. Alonzo couldn’t stop himself from slapping his face “thank you captain obvious and so are you” he replied dryly and Misty took a moment to look over his new Tuxedo cat form. “Ahhhh! That no good magician when I get my hands/paws on him I’ll-“you’ll what?” Alonzo couldn’t help hide the annoyance in his voice, “I’ll give him a good scratch” Misto replied and Alonzo groaned loudly. Looking around Misto couldn’t see their sister “um where’s Victoria?” That question made Alonzo pause as he also couldn’t see her, he slowly got up and tested out walking on four legs as he inspected the area. Misto much like his sister tried to stand on two feet before he fell backwards and just resigned himself to walking on all fours as Alonzo walked back to him “I’m not sure where we are, everything looks different from this angle, and I’m willing to bet that man took Victoria away he seemed very interested in her” Misto nodded at that fact as he heard Rothbart ask Victoria for her hand “so let’s go” Alonzo declared “wait what? Where?” Misto asked walking up to him “to find Victoria, I fear in these new bodies she’s even more vulnerable now to the outside world” Alonzo said and Misto knew he was right. Together the brothers followed further down the path, hoping that they would find Victoria and that she would be safe.

  
  


Third Person

Over by the pond a red and cream coloured molted tom cat comes into the clearing, he immediately notices the white lump over by the bank and slowly he moves closer. Sniffing around her he could tell that this lump was a cat and a queen at that, he could also see she was pure white and very beautiful, looking at her face he was met by the purest blue eyes he’s ever seen. Victoria looked over the new cat that seemed to be looking at her dazed, tilting her head. She had no idea how cute this cat thought she was, sitting up she tried to use her new paws to try to sign hello to him. The tom cat watches now confused ‘what is she doing? Can’t she speak like a normal cat?’ he noticed a glimmer from her neck and moving very close to her he leaned closer to see what it was, it was a collar of diamonds and ‘that crest!’ He exclaimed mentally stepping back “you’re one of us,” he said to her. Victoria was shocked to hear that this cat could speak perfect English no less, ‘what did he mean?’ She questioned desperately wanting to ask him but knew that he wouldn’t understand her. “Follow me, but stay close the forest is no place for a young Queen” he advised turning to walk back into the forest, when she got over her shock Victoria run after him stumbling a bit until he came back and helped her so they could stay at the same pace “my name is Plato, by the way. I’d ask for yours but I have a feeling that’s impossible with our current predicament” the Tom cat now known as Plato told Victoria once they were running again.

  
  


Misto’s

He looked up and saw that the sun had started to descend, looking back at his brother he sighs loudly. “What is it?” Alonzo asked him while walking “I’m tired, can’t we just rest for a bit?” “We haven’t found Victoria yet” Misto sighs knowing that Alonzo wouldn’t stop until someone made him. The brothers made it to an abandoned kingdom, it had a pond that acted like a moat with rocks for bridges, a fountain with green foliage growing on it and behind them was a castle nearly in ruins. “I’m gonna rest here you can continue to look for Victoria” Misto declared laying down by the fountain, Alonzo turned to look at his tired little brother “alright but you stay right here I don’t need another sibling getting lost” he agreed and Alonzo walked over to a path on the left that lead further behind the castle.

The sun fell further down the sky and sunset began whilst Misto sat there waiting for his brother. He has finished looking over his new body and found he could still do his minor magic even in cat form, his fur and tail stood on end as he felt someone or something watching him. “Well I must say it’s quite unusual to see a tuxedo quite like you” he heard a very masculine and sensual voice with a British accent spoke behind him and turning around he did not expect to see a tall, fluffy Maine coon cat with a spike collar strutting up behind him. “Excuse me?” Misto questioned as the cat came closer and then rubbed his body against Misto’s,making him freeze “oh don’t be like that I know you’ve heard about me” the Maine coon whispers into his ear and he couldn’t help but teleport himself a five steps away. “What are you talking about?” Misto practically screamed at him and at first looking mystified by Misto’s display of magic, before he combs a clawed paw through his mane getting his cool back and strutting to the magical cat “oh please Toms and Queens alike always tell the tale of Rum Tum Tugger the curious cat” before he gets close Misto runs away again “oh don’t run it only gets me more interested” Tugger says under his breath before sauntering behind the Tuxedo.

Alonzo’s 

Alonzo had only walked a few feet away from his brother before his path was blocked but a silver tabby cat “who are you? And what are you doing here?” He asked intimidating Alonzo by his wide stance enough that Alonzo turns and a golden queen behind him “answer him or things will be worse for you” she orders and he turns back to the other cat “look I’m sorry if I’m trespassing on your land or whatever but I’m lost and looking for my sister” he rambles and the queens becomes sympathetic “Munk?” She questions wondering what he’ll do “your name?” Munk asked him politely “Alonzo” “well Alonzo we can help you find your sister and then you both need to leave bad things happen when a full moon appears” he says ominously leading Alonzo to the castle and the queen prevents him from leaving.

“So … um what’s your name?” Alonzo asks the queen “I’m Demeter, what’s your sister’s name?” She asked him, smiling gently at him “her name is Victoria… and she’s also mute” Munk overhears this and turns his head “she’s mute? No wonder you lost her” he mumbles but Demeter hears “Munkustrap!” She scolds him and he felt sorry for saying that, “well we were separated by this wizard guy I don’t know his name but he was interested in Victoria, but I failed to protect her and now she’s lost” Alonzo laments “I promise we’ll find her”Munk tells him as they enter the castle.

Third

It was very lavish on the inside, looking very royal and had a familiar crest on the wall behind two thrones, In front of the thrones were four pedestals meant for for different crowns, on one throne sat an old, giant Norwegian Forest Cat and the other had an equally old, grey Persian queen sitting there. Beside the bigger cat was two red and black cats both wearing matching bronze crowns “Demeter” greeted the red Queen nuzzling Demeter “Bombalurina I’m alright” she laughs nuzzling her sister back, “Macavity” Munk greets his own brother before he and Demeter put on matching silver crowns making Alonzo very confused. “Munkustrap, my son whose this new cat?” The older male cat asked coming down from his throne to inspect the new comer “this father is Alonzo and he’s looking for his sister” Munk answered before Alonzo then remembered “oh I have a brother too, his name is Mistoffelees” he says before being interrupted by a yell “LEAVE ME ALONE” from the cat he was just talking about as he rushed into the room and cowered behind the Norweign Forest Cat. The others were confused until the Maine Coon walked in and claimed a crown of gold. “Ahh Tugger, made a new friend” his father, the old cat jests as his youngest smirks “why father I was only being a gentleman to the tuxedo behind you”. His father looked behind himself at the tuxedo and even Alonzo saw “nevermind found my brother” he said and Misto left to go stand behind Alonzo. “You were flirting with me” he accuses Tugger who looks at him “yes magician obviously it’s because I fancy you” he replied before more cats filled the room as they looked up at the open roof at the moon that had just risen to the highest point in the sky. The moon shone down into the room and Alonzo and Misto watched as each cat were taken over by the rays and they started turning into humans with cat ears and tails, and then to their surprise they did the same changing into their normal human forms wearing their clothes from the night of their attack, Alonzo even had his sword and Misto’s outfit had more sparkles, with the added appendages of cat ears and tails. “Um WHAT?!!!!” The brothers shared in alarm, while the now human Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger looked around the room and seeing a lone princely crown sitting on the last pedestal “where’s Plato?” Tugger asked.

Victoria’s

She continued to follow Plato as they made it to a fallen kingdom “don’t worry my grandfather is a wise man and I’m sure he can understand you,” he says before looking up and stopping in front of the fountain “, oh no my uncles are gonna kill me” Victoria is confused by what he means as she watches in shock that Plato is overtaken by a blinding light. Ince the light dissipates she sees that the tom cat has changed into a tall man that looked extremely tall, and was wearing black pants, black boots, along with a maroon leather shirt that was adorned with gold buttons, and as he turned to her she saw his dark red hair that kinda fell into his eyes that grew in intensity after he transformed, what was even more surprising to her was that he still had cats ears on his head and a cat tail that was whipping around in regret. Then to her and his surprise the light took over her body and she had a similar transformation to Plato into her human body, afterwards he caught her arms as she was unsteady on two legs she was able to notice that while the dress she wore had the same corset top as her party dress, Victoria saw that the bottom of the dress ended above her knees and flared out like one of her ballerina dresses and even her shoes had changed into kitten heeled ballet shoes and one turn around she saw the fluffy white tail she still had and cat ears along with noticing that her hair wasn’t in a bun but instead was flowing free along her back in slight curls. “Well this just proves you are one of us” Plato says admiring Victoria’s form and having a closer look she can even see a red leather collar around Plato’s neck which held a similar crest to hers. Clapping to get Plato’s attention for a minute she was able to use her hands to sign “I have no voice,” Plato reads her signals “was it a wizard? Did he curse you?” he asked angry that someone would hurt this beauty but with a simple head shake his ears dropped in realization “you were born mute?” he asked and his answer came as Victoria nervously played with her tail, shock took over as he held her hands together in his “that’s no problem it just means I’ll have to pay closer attention to understand you, now come on let’s go meet the family” he says pulling her behind him victorious as he noticed how she was blushing at his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to anyone who was waiting for me to do detailed descriptions of the transformations for everyone instead of just Plato, Victoria, Alonzo and Misto. I promise that when the others are more alone with our mains that I will gives those characters their own detailed descriptions I promise.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings meet the Jellicles and are shocked that they have more connections then they realize.

Victoria’s

Immediately as they walked in Plato and Victoria noticed two things, Victoria noticed her brothers and immediately let go of Plato’s hand and ran up hugging the two of them and they noticed Victoria looked the same as them. Plato noticed the looks his uncles and father were giving him as he awkwardly walked up to them and took his crown placing it on his head “um sorry i got sidetracked” he lamely said to the unimpressed look of his uncle Munk and the look of encouragement from his Uncle Tugger. Munk was a very strict person and he looked and acted like a true prince with his naturally silver hair and piercing gray eyes suited in his attire of long black pants, black riding boots and his silver leather shirt adorned with shiny black buttons and his black leather choker with a silver hoop on the front and the crest at the end of that, currently he was pinching the bridge of his nose “Plato we have these rules for our safety, if you didn’t come when you did who knows what could have happened to you. Now I’m glad you are now safe but please in the future can you just not do the whole knight in shining armour stunts” Plato’s ears drop in embarrassment and because of how bad his uncle made him feel. Demeter his wife, looked a bit strange with her silver tiara and gold hair with her equally golden dress which had a long train along with black lace which helped match her spiked collar with the crest on it, came up behind Munk and hugged him close “now Munk don’t be so harsh Plato is here now and it looks like we don’t have to go searching for their sister,” she says as they look over the happy family now reunited “, and I believe Plato is now smitten with the young lady” she teases.

Misto’s

“Oh Victoria I’m glad you're back and like us apparently what in the world is going on?” Misto asked rhetorically as he hugged his sister. “Young man, that's something we all want to know” a wise old voice said, turning the small family had a better look at the patriarch of this group. The old man was tall and large in stature with an old looking grey royal outfit with a large fur cape and a jeweled crown on his head “Alonzo, Mistoffelees and young lady I am Old Deuteronomy and father to my sons Macavity,” the family looked over at the tall red haired male wearing similar clothes to Plato but with a bronze crown and his red hair tied in a low ponytail, he nods to them “, Munkustrap my heir to the throne,” Munkustrap bowed his head politely “,and Tugger who Mistoffelees got acquainted with earlier,” Tugger waves his fingers at them, Tugger looked very different to his brothers he wore black tight leather blanks, black heeled boots, he also wore a black tight leather shirt and a black leather cape that had a large lion’s fur mane around his collar and Victoria waves back before Misto pulls her arm down roughly and glares at Tugger who winks back unfazed “,and I am also the grandfather to young Plato there who was nice enough to bring your sister to you” he finishes with a warm smile. 

Alonzo smiles back “sir Deuteronomy thank you and your family for their kindness and I’m grateful to have my sister Victoria back with us and now I just want to get us home and back with our mother I believe she’s very worried” he says before Deuteronomy speaks up “oh you all can’t leave not yet” “what?!” “Why not?!!” The two brothers say alarmed and Victoria’s face turns to shock “don’t you see you are like us so you can’t leave these grounds until the moon is down” “that’s what our curse does for the night we turn human and cannot leave these grounds of our kingdom but by day we are felines that can roam the land and back” Deuteronomy and his wife Grizabella, a lovely old queen wearing a jeweled tiara and a black sparkly ball gown that has some tatters but still looks regal.

Before the siblings could speak another uptight voice rings out through the crowd “excuse me! Pardon me pardon me, but excuse me Deuteronomy but can we please get to the banquet already, what's the hold up?” Tugger groans lowly “does he ever think about anything else except his stomach?” “Be nice” Munk hissed back “I’ll be nice when he stops being a stuck up bastard”. The man in question was Bustopher Jones a portly man sporting a large mustache and wearing a very fancy tuxedo suit with a ascott sporting fishbone designs and a monocle and had a striking resemblance to Mistoffelees, “I’m sorry Bustopher but it appears we have new Jellicles with us” Deuteronomy said motioning to the trio standing infront who were standing there staring in shock at this character, “oh come now Deuteronomy their can’t be anymore-“ Bustopher stops shocked as he looks at the three and then to everyone’s shock he let out a bellow of laughter “oh Everlasting cat thank you!” He cheers before dragging the three into a big hug confusing them even further “excuse me I believe i'm not the only one want to ask what in everlasting is going on do you know these three?” Tugger asks cutting Bustopher Jones’ laughter, “know them they are family and I haven’t seen them in years” Bustopher says back before Mistoffelees and Alonzo pulls themselves out of the hug “we don’t know who you are so please unhand our sister” Misto says and Bustopher looks over Victoria “oh my dear Victoria you look just like your mother still as beautiful as ever,” Victoria lightly blushes before he let her go and turns to her brothers “,and you Mistoffelees named you after your father I heard but you have the family genes, you even look like me and You must be Alonzo,” he said turning to the eldest “,yes you must be since you don’t look like my sister then again she did say she remarried a man that had a son I bet that was you” “I’m sorry but how do you know us?”Alonzo asked and Victoria studied the crest on the wall and her and Misto’s collars before taking hers off and handing it to Bustopher “Victoria no!” Alonzo said but was too late as Bustopher gazes at the collar lovingly “oh my, Lisbeth’s old collar,” that got the attention of the older men and women of the tribe “Lisbeth as in your sister Lisbeth?” Grizabella asked before gasping as she looked at the siblings again “oh why didn’t I see it before, oh come here sweetie you’re home now” she said pulling a confused Victoria into another hug “wait how do you know our mother?” Misto asked and Bustopher chortles “I’d thought you knew by now but I’m your uncle Bustopher Jones your mother formerly Lisbeth Jones is my sister and long ago she left this kingdom to go marry a king, a king king who died and let Lisbeth marry whoever made her happiest and that she did and she gave birth to a set of twins and on the day of their birth I sent a package of three collars all with the crests of our family the Jellicle kingdom and now you are back home and like us I’m happy we can finally meet but I hate how it has to be this way” Bustopher has tears in his eyes at the end of his speech and after Grizabella let go Victoria ran into her uncle’s arms.

“But you’re couldn’t have known anything about us unless mother told you” Misto theorizes “and it looks like this place is unknown and hasn’t been seen by anyone” Alonzo continues but Bustopher isn’t fazed “cats are very flexible creatures and they are amazing at sneaking around and finding something like a drawer of letter addressed to Bustopher Jones”. That truth didn’t make the brothers feel better but they can’t deny the truth that this could be their uncle as the crest is the same and he does have a resemblance to Misto “alright so you said we can’t leave?” Alonzo asks the king Deuteronomy “yes it’s unfortunate but the curse that was placed on us allowed us this brief moment of relief that as long as we are on these grounds as the moon reaches its highest point then we will resume our true forms with the added bonus of cat ears and tails,” he paused as the others do look at their tails with looks of regret “ what happens if you don’t make it in time?” Misto asked “then for that whole night you stay in your cat form and have to brave the dangers of the night” Macavity answers which reveals that he has experienced this happening to himself.

‘Is there anyway to end the curse?’ victoria asked but the others didn’t quite understand “Victoria asked if there was anyway to end the curse” Misto translates. “We have been like this for so long we’ve forgotten and this has become our normal, it’s a noble idea my dear but we are happy even likes this, Over the years our family have grown as some have been born into the curse,” the siblings look as the children put their hands up “,while others were cats and are now humans,” the more exotic looking people and even a ginger haired man put their hands up “well that’s great for you but we just want to go back and see our mother” Alonzo says “yes that’s quite sad and we are sorry we can’t help more in that instance” “tomorrow I can take you three to your mother, we can’t move much when human but as cats you can At Least make sure your mother is alright” the siblings didn’t like it but they accepted their uncle’s words as it was better than nothing.


End file.
